Hermione Granger and the unspoken tournament
by Xx.Memed-Fairies
Summary: The secret of Hermione Granger is that of a secret of which no students know, not even Hermione herself. Why not throw her into a mix of turmoil and watch her unfold into the person she was suppose to be? Of course Dumbledore always did love his meddling, why else would he have that twinkle in his eye.


I have zero, and never will receive any ownership to this characters, they are merely my pawns to use as I please in a situation I have created.

All credit belongs to J.K Rowling, and though I don't agree on her match making skills, these characters and the wizarding world in relation to Harry Potter belongs completely to her.

Thank you for Reading!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, a young, smart and talented witch. If you were to inquire on the little witch many would tell you she was a bookworm. When the time came that you required her assistance the best place to look for her would be in the library, in the far corner with her little nose stuck in a book. Her favourite kind of books were history, as it helped her obtain knowledge of the wizarding world, and because of who she was and depending on whether you asked someone in slytherin 'they would refer to her as a what', knowing more about the wizarding world than the average full-blood wizard gave little Hermione the sense that she belonged in the wizard world. Now you might wander as to why she felt the desperate need to belong in such a place but as life would have it Hermione was not full blood, nor even half blood. Hermione was what someone may refer to as a muggleborn; someone who is born with magic, not someone who inherits it through genetics.<p>

Now that you have received your introduction to the main character of this little story, you may be wandering what could be the importance of this little witch. As she was merely the brains in the golden trio, the other two being her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and I do believe you must have heard of them, as they were quite the trouble makers in Hogwarts. However, aside from her arms always full of books, the fact that she always had the answer, and never failed to help her friends, Hermione had a dark secret. Some might even say she was completely unaware of the secret, she never faltered her step, gave any signs that she may be hiding something; and that secret is the beginning of our story, well sort of.

"Did you hear Fred? I hear old Dumbledore has announced another tournament"

"Oh of course Georgie Boy, I am the better looking twin so of course I would hear first you know"

Two tall freckly faced boys announced in front of the crowd of Gryffindor. Those boys, always up to something, always making a good laugh at someone.

"What's the tournament?" came the voice of Mr. Ron Weasley, capturing the curious looks of the golden trio, even Hermione Granger had her eyebrows in a crease, perturbed that she had not heard anything of such a thing.

"The details were a little fuzzy you see—,"

"We were testing out a new product, when we just happened to,"

"Overhear Dumbledore discussing with the Ministry on the,"

"**Games!**" the twins finished together.

"So nothing has been announced? You don't even know if there will be a tournament?" Hermione piped, in her matter of fact voice, then mumbled to herself about gingers and their up to no good habits, as she turned back to her book.

"Well Freddy and I heard it, and it's probably the reason he called the assembly, isn't that so Fred?"

"You got it George!", and without further notice, two tall ginger haired twins sauntered off into the crowd that had gathered from the rest of the houses.

Hermione half listened as Harry and Ron chatted excitedly about the possibility of a new game, as the last tournament was not as exciting, considering the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric Digory, not to mention Ron being jealous that he could not enter and Harry had someone how managed to break the rules without him.

Soon enough the loud chatter in the hall had muted, upon the appearance of Dumbledore and the teachers following in sequence.

With a click of his wand he raised it to his voice box and out slipped the news everyone had been so eager to hear about.

"It appears that some of you may already know the reason of today's announcement" as he looked pointedly at the grinning twins in the corner. "After much debate with the Ministry of Magic, it would seem that we are to have one more tournament," applause cut off the Professor in the children's excitement for a chance to compete. He waited patiently for the sounds to dissipate and with further ado finished his announcement, "This tournament is not like the last one, and it is treacherous, only 5 may compete from our school, 5 from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and 5 from the Durmstrang Institution. Only the 6th and 7th years may enter, as the required spells and potions needed to survive have been taught to those students. You may be wandering how to enter, but as per the rules of the tournament you cannot enter, the teachers here and myself will carefully select who will represent our school. I suggest many of you get some sleep as the chosen students to play the game will be notified tomorrow morning at breakfast, and training will begin. Your head of house with escort you all to your common room." And with those final words, Albus Dumbledore left the great hall, leaving all the students with a head full of questions. The only one who had not picked up her head from her little book, had her bushy hair surrounding her, her eyes darting from line to line. Hermione Granger didn't even blink at the news, as it were she was completely lost in her book.

Everyone in the common room were buzzing with news of the new tournament, something to keep their minds off Voldemort no doubt. The questions of what to wear, and how to do their hair when they got called to represent Hogwarts. Of course it seemed to Hermione that everyone thought that they would be the chosen spokesman and it left her in wander how none felt insecure at the notion of not getting the position.

"Isn't it great Hermione? I could get my chance to prove that I am more than Harry's best mate, no offense Harry"

"I guess so Ron, I mean no one even knows what the tournament is called, and Dumbledore said that it was a treacherous game, therefore I don't think it is something that I myself would want to do, but whatever makes you happy, and just remember you have to be careful, there are going to be 5 people going, that means that its really unlikely that Harry and myself will also get it, this will be completely up to you if you get it"

"Yea yea, jeeze you're just like my mom Hermione, and of course I'll get it, why wouldn't I?"

"You got it Ron," Harry laughed and slapped him on the back in support.

Those two, always in a whole other world, while Hermione was nothing but a realist, which is probably why they got along so well…and fought so much.

"You two shouldn't stay up so late, regardless of what Dumbledore says we ALL still have class and are required to attend regardless of the decision. I am going to bed. Good night", Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed her books, then up to the girl's corridor she went, the boys watching and shaking their heads at their friend's serious antics.

Even in the room Hermione found herself struggling to sleep, the other girls talked and talked like they would be chosen based on if their skirt matched their shirt, which it wouldn't matter because they were required to wear their uniforms.

Casting a silencing spell around her bed, Hermione fell into a deep sleep and had no dreams that night.

The next morning Hermione found herself late, which if you knew who Hermione was then you would know that Hermione Granger is NEVER late. So the worrisome glances that she received were completely understandable. Not to mention her disheveled appearance as if she had slept in her uniform the night before and forgotten to brush her hair the next morning. Grabbing an apple and taking a swift bite from it she looked around at everyone.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You're late! When have you ever been late? You even went to bed before us Hermione. You feeling ok?" Harry replied, looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"I feel fine, I probably didn't sleep well, it happens. Don't need to get your knickers in a twist" She said with a smirk, a sly smirk at that, which everyone found quite eerie. Hermione Granger simply did not smirk, it was to Malfoy.

A clearing of throat caught everyone's attention, which reminded everyone the reason everyone had been prompt to arrive, the decision was made, finally the five that were chosen would be revealed and everyone could get back to their normal lives. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at the thought, finally normalcy, even one day of crazy antics was too much for her.

"We have reached the decision, I wish to let you all know that if you were NOT selected that you should be happy, as you will not be put through complete agony, your mind will not be tested to the brink of insanity, and your body will know no pain of giving out. Do not think any less of yourself, the people were chosen because of certain traits that make them the best possible survival chance. I wish not to see anymore dead and this is not an insult and most definitely not a compliment this simply just is what it first person that has been chosen is from Ravenclaw Michael Corner for his intelligence and loyalty, the second person from Ravenclaw is Luna Lovegood for her ability to see things that most people overlook, the third person is from Hufflepuff is Ernest Macmillan for his loyalty to the truth and justice, the fourth person is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin for his dramatic expertise and knowledge to the dark arts and are fifth person is from Gryffindor…Hermione Granger for which reason will be determined as the tournament progresses. With that may everyone enjoy their breakfast", Dumbledore took his leave and sat down in the silence of the hall digging into his breakfast of choice, pancakes with extra syrup, completely untethered by the silence of his school, as if this was a normal thing each morning.

Not a word was uttered, no one understood the choices that were made that breakfast, but Hermione Granger sat to her own devices her half eaten apple on the table and the remains still in her mouth…then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading,<p>

It is what it is and honestly from the top of my head, I am not sure where I am going with it but I think it has some potential.

Give me some comments, where you think i should go with it and how I can fix some things:)


End file.
